


<告別>.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 6





	.(上)

-

康瑟琪坐在路邊攤的鐵椅上，看著存摺許久後嘆了口氣，又放入公事包裡，接著往自己的杯子裡倒滿了酒。

我們是因為愛才一起生活的。

可是生活終究不是美好的童話世界。

生活是，一踏出家門後的所有都需要錢。

生活是一整疊的水電和信用卡費帳單，是在生活與生存夾縫間的痛苦掙扎。

一起生活吧，讓我來照顧你。

甚至都不需要開口，從兒時玩伴，到朋友，再到互相依靠的戀人，一切都是那麼順理成章。

畢竟他們從很小開始就相依為命了。

康瑟琪和裴柱現是一起在孤兒院長大的，幾乎是有記憶以來她們就已經玩在一塊了。

一樣都是被父母遺棄的孩子，還是有那麼一些不一樣的地方，裴柱現的父母除了銷聲匿跡以外，倒是還留給了她其他東西。

如果是債務還能拋棄，比債務更可怕的是永遠好不了的遺傳疾病。

先天性心臟病。

甚至還附送一大堆叫不完名字的併發症。

康瑟琪小時候還不是那麼明白裴柱現病情的嚴重性，她總會在哄完裴柱現吃藥後牽著她的手，一起在沙發上看著電視播放的旅遊節目。

「等歐尼好起來後，我們也一起去冰島看極光。」

長大後她偶爾還是會不小心脫口而出，而裴柱現總是笑著不說話。

除了一次康瑟琪聽見她小聲的呢喃。

「瑟琪阿，我想我去不了那麼遠的地方的。」

而她不敢再聽下去，因為她其實害怕裴柱現會接著說。

「而且我也不會好起來的。」

康瑟琪和裴柱現實在太常進出醫院了，即使是在家，似乎只要一閉上眼就能聞到消毒水的味道，她清楚記得每當裴柱現呼吸困難緊急送醫時，她在空蕩的走廊上只能焦急的等待，任由度秒如年的難熬在血液裡翻騰。

而醫生總是安撫她。

「只要從小積極治療，就能有所改善的，不用擔心。」

積極治療，就意味著高額的醫療費用。

哪裡來的這麼多錢呢？

原來生病也是有錢人的權利呢。

即使裴柱現總是靠著藥物和偶爾的急診撐了過去，她的身體卻從未有過明確好轉的跡象。

因為擔心她，想要照顧她，從小到大除了上學、上班的時間，就連學校和公司的地點也是一切以距離為主，康瑟琪幾乎是守在她身邊的，哪裡都不去。

但其實也可以說是，哪裡都去不了。

「沒關係的。」

「會好起來的。」

「有歐尼陪著我就好啊。」

康瑟琪其實有時候分不清楚，希望她好起來，究竟是除了真的希望她康復之外，還是其實是希望這一切的痛苦能夠結束就好了。

康瑟琪很喜歡攝影，也有一台一直很想買的單眼相機，她總是打開網頁盯了五分鐘後就關掉，畢竟一想到那台照相機幾乎就要等於一個月的房租實在買不下手阿。

於是她說服自己，只要技術夠好，其實用這台摺疊手機拍一拍也很好看的。

明明是那麼想要那台單眼相機的，可是當今天回家裴柱現拿出來送給自己時，她竟然發脾氣了。

期待好久的國中畢業旅行前夕趕去急診室的時候沒有生氣。

即使加班到深夜還是要去病房照顧裴柱現的時候沒有生氣；

就連上個月拒絕了一個難得的外派機會時也沒有生氣。

可是當裴柱現笑得那麼開心，在餐桌邊拿出相機說要送給自己時，康瑟琪竟然生氣了，還是好大的脾氣。

怎麼會。

「歐尼，相機是哪裡來的？」

康瑟琪把筷子放下後，眼神失焦的盯著餐桌的中心看，語氣冰冷到自己都嚇了一跳。

「瑟琪…你不喜歡嗎？」

裴柱現垂下頭，手指不安的撫摸相機盒子的邊緣。

「我是說，相機是哪裡來的？」

「當然是用我的錢買的阿，你不…你不喜歡嗎？」

裴柱現走到康瑟琪身邊，慌張的想拉她的手卻被巧妙的躲開，取而代之的是更冷淡的聲音，還帶著明顯壓抑的怒氣。

「歐尼哪裡來那麼多錢的？」

「我…有一天想說出門走走，看到巷口那家新開的便利商店在徵工讀生，他們…他們說短時數的也可以，所以我就…」

康瑟琪別過頭咬著嘴唇不願說話，牙齒用力到唇上都微微滲出血絲。

裴柱現這一次沒有拉住她的手，而是直接走到康瑟琪背後抱住她，過了好久才又開口。

「瑟琪…」

「你不要生氣嘛…」

裴柱現的語氣輕柔，甚至側過頭用嘴唇輕輕撫過康瑟琪的臉頰撒嬌著。

這一招很有效，康瑟琪牽住裴柱現環在自己腰間的手，雖然表情還是有些僵硬，但語氣明顯放軟了下來。

「萬一歐尼出事了怎麼辦，為什麼要這樣亂跑呢？」

「我只是想讓你開心嘛，一直以來都是你在送我禮物的，你不是想要那台相機很久了嗎？」

「我才沒有。」

「經過電腦的時候明明就看到好幾次你在看了。」

「那是…」

「我那是…那是幫別人看的。」

「是嗎？」

「反正…反正就是這樣，明天上班的時候我會順路去退掉。」

「為什麼…要退掉？」

裴柱現的手鬆開了一些，失望之情溢於言表。

康瑟琪轉過身來，牽住裴柱現的雙手，表情真摯的看著她。

「很謝謝歐尼買這個給我，真的。不管怎麼說，這是歐尼賺的錢啊，而且還不是一筆小數目，不應該拿來買這種東西的。」

「可是這是我想送－」

「這筆錢應該有更好的用途的。」

「更好的用途是什麼？拿去浪費在那些根本沒有用的藥上面嗎？還是繼續嘗試沒有用的治療？」

裴柱現甩開康瑟琪的手，突然激動了起來。

「歐尼在說什麼…」

「瑟琪。」

裴柱現抹了抹臉上的眼淚，上前抱緊康瑟琪，把臉埋進戀人的胸口，聲音明顯的還帶著哭腔。

「不要退掉好不好，相機。」

「嗯。」

-

但隔天早上康瑟琪還是帶著相機跟發票出門了。

下班後她和裴柱現藉口說要加班，就去百貨公司把相機退掉了。

坐在江邊的長椅上，康瑟琪用雙手捂住臉哭了起來。

她何嘗不明白裴柱現的心意，只是一想到這筆錢能夠減輕的生活壓力，康瑟琪還是妥協了。

對不起。

真的對不起。

昨天怎麼還那樣兇她呢。

回家後一定要好好的跟歐尼道歉才行。

今天天氣有些涼，待會在路上順道買杯熱可可給歐尼好了。

正要起身的時候，公事包的手機突然開始震動起來，而另一邊傳來的聲音很焦急，背景的環境聲音卻十分熟悉。

甚至還能在腦海中聞到消毒水的味道。

「請問是裴柱現的家屬嗎？」

「我是。」

「我這邊是醫院。」

「是。」

康瑟琪拿起公事包，準備向往常一樣伸手要攔計程車的時候卻因為接下來聽到的話定在了原地，好像掉入一個無底洞，越墜越深。

那些她曾在惡夢中聽過無數次的話。

當那真的發生時，她甚至無法完好的把他們組織在一起。

「昏倒在家門口。」

「傍晚。」

「病人家屬？」

「停止。」

「裴柱現。」

「喂？」

「可以麻煩過來一趟嗎？」

「喂？」

即使那些話語其實清晰的可以。

患者裴柱現心臟病發，到院前死亡，急救無效。

-

孫勝完提著兩袋塑膠袋和一個空的垃圾袋，喘著氣爬上五樓的樓梯，幾乎用盡全身的力氣才把門踹開。

地上滿是玻璃酒瓶，以及堆滿髒亂的外賣盒子。

必須很仔細才能找到走路的地方，她越過重重阻礙後才終於抵達目的地，孫勝完蹲下身來用力搖著那個還躺在沙發上沉睡的人。

「瑟琪，瑟琪。」

「嗯？」

「是勝完啊…怎麼又來了。」

康瑟琪微微側身，瞳孔裡的光再看見來人後又熄滅了，雙手扶著額頭，好一陣子才坐起身，語氣盡是被吵醒的不耐。

「我說你，才短短幾天，酒會不會也喝太多了，還有你到底有沒有在認真吃飯。」

孫勝完把垃圾袋攤開後，一邊收拾著地上的酒瓶一邊碎念著。

「你是特地來對我說這些的嗎？」

「不是。」

「那你到底來幹嘛？」

「瑟琪，秀榮說她有介紹給你一個工作機會，聽起來很不錯，為什麼不考慮呢？」

「太遠了，我不想去。」

「那上次我跟你說的在市區的那一個呢？」

「我沒興趣。」

「瑟琪，都已經一年多了。」

「你要做那些零工我沒有覺得不好，甚至你不工作我也都沒意見。」

孫勝完把整理好的垃圾打了個結，垂下頭後，眼淚啪搭啪搭的滴落在地板上。

「可是你這樣子，你這樣子…」

「你這樣子根本就是在懲罰你自己…」

「你為什麼要這樣懲罰你自己…」

「我本來就活該被懲罰的。」

「你胡說什麼…」

「她要是看到你這樣，她會有多難過你知道嗎？」

「勝完。」

「我到現在都清楚記得，那天是2018年的10月1日。」

康瑟琪從沙發上滑下來，順勢跌坐在孫勝完面前，表情空洞的望著前方。

「我本來下班後就可以立刻回家的，可是偏偏我去了百貨公司退了她送我的相機。」

「在退完相機後我也可以立刻回家的，可是偏偏我去了漢江邊的公園一直坐著。」

「如果，如果我回家的話，說不定歐尼就不會死了。」

「或者至少我能在她身邊陪著她的…」

「瑟琪…那不是你的錯啊。」

「你知道嗎，勝完。」

「她一定在生我的氣，她一定是看到我帶了相機的發票出門，知道我會退掉，所以在生我的氣。」

康瑟琪抱住自己的膝蓋，無力的把頭抵在上面，孫勝完這才清楚看見她紅腫的眼眶。

「你在說什麼…」

「我們很久以前有一天一起去逛街，那是在她身體還沒有那麼差的時候。」

「那天我買了一條項鍊送她，她說她很喜歡，因為上頭連成的圖案像一隻小熊，每天都戴在身上的話，就像我在她身邊一樣，可是、可是…」

「可是那天，她沒有戴在身上，我翻遍了家裡也找不到那條項鍊了，所以我想她一定是出門把它給丟了，因為她在生我的氣，氣我要退掉她送我的相機，所以也把那條項鍊給丟了。」

「一定是這樣的，對不對，勝完？」

-

2020年的10月1日，裴柱現已經整整離開兩年。

康瑟琪把家裡徹底的整理得一塵不染，卻還是找不到那條項鍊。

康瑟琪面無表情的踩上放置在客廳正中間的餐椅，並把繩子俐落的打了個結做出了圓圈，然後繞過自己的脖頸，雙腳毫不猶豫的把椅子一踢。

全身的知覺很快的就從痛苦漸漸變得朦朧。

-

康瑟琪覺得自己的頭比宿醉時還疼痛，眼皮也像黏在一起一樣，她費力的睜開眼，發現自己仍躺在房間的床上，詭異的是空氣裡竟瀰漫一股熟悉的味道。

是那款柱現歐尼以前最常用的衣物柔軟精。

怎麼可能？

自己在她離開後從來沒有買過啊。

康瑟琪走進浴室抬頭望向鏡子，脖子上有一圈鮮明的紅痕。

洗了臉後好像稍微清醒一點了，但康瑟琪還是搞不清楚狀況，因為她發現整個房間都是兩年前的擺設，而不是剛才自己整理過後的樣子。

康瑟琪看見床頭擺著的那支手機時才隱約想到可能是怎麼回事。

那支手機，是自己兩年前用的手機。

但這有可能嗎？

怎麼可能？

快步走了過去把手機拿起，緊張的按下電源鍵。

螢幕躍出的日期讓康瑟琪的心跳漏了一拍。

2018年的10月1日。

康瑟琪握緊手機，幾乎是用奔跑的跑出房間，看見裴柱現正在流理台前洗著碗。

「歐尼…」

「啊－」

康瑟琪想都沒想的就上前用力的環抱她，把頭抵在戀人的肩上，而裴柱現似乎因為驚嚇而差點拿不穩手上的盤子。

「瑟琪，不是才剛出門上班，什麼東西忘了拿嗎？」

「進門還一點聲音都沒有，嚇死我了…」

「柱現歐尼…」

「我好想你…」

「怎麼突然哭啦？」

一直到裴柱現轉過身來溫柔的為自己抹去眼淚時，康瑟琪才真的相信。

自己自殺之後竟然沒有死，而是穿越到了這一天。

那個她永遠刻在心上的一天。

裴柱現的，最後一天。


End file.
